paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan Minigun
|unlock = 38 |slot = 2 |price = $921,000 |mag = 750 |type = Portable Gatling Gun |max_ammo = 750 |rate_of_fire = 3000 |reload_time = 7.8 seconds |damage = 38 |accuracy = 8 |stability = 3 |concealment = 5 |threat = 31 }} The Vulcan Minigun is a weapon added with The Overkill Pack DLC. Overview The Vulcan Minigun is a special heavy weapon and physically the largest weapon available in the game. The Vulcan Minigun is a very strange weapon to use when first equipped, but when used correctly it can be an extremely powerful situational tool, capable of mowing down entire waves of enemies without stopping. The most notable traits of the minigun are its incredibly large ammo pool of 750, far surpassing any other weapon, and its astonishing firerate of 3000 rounds per minute. The weapon can be augmented further with Bullet Storm and Swan Song Aced, as the minigun can dish out an incredible amount of damage in the free-fire time the skills provide. However, the weapon does come with severe drawbacks as well to compensate for its strengths. The Vulcan has absolutely abysmal accuracy, usually resulting is a hit accuracy of 10% or lower on most heists, and while it has a very large ammo pool, the reload is incredibly long and can expose the player to enemy attacks. It also cannot receive ammo from pickups, meaning it is only viable when the team has an Enforcer, preferably with aced Ammunition Specialist. Ironically, while the weapon is extremely inefficient with ammo consumption, it makes very efficient use of ammo bags because ammo bags restore a percentage of total ammunition rather than a fixed number of rounds. It is also very heavy, and will reduce the player's speed to 60%, slowing down the player twice as much as the LMGs do. However, the Minigun's weight can be reduced to LMG weight by equipping both the Stump Barrel and I'll Take Half That Kit, at the cost of halved accuracy and having 60% of its normal magazine and ammo pool. This combination, though, does increase the weapon's recoil control sevenfold and gives it more concealment than is possibly attainable with any LMG. The Vulcan Minigun's reload time is not modified by tactical reloading, taking a flat 7.8 seconds regardless of whether the magazine is empty or still has ammunition remaining. Summary Pros: *Staggering rate-of-fire *Huge magazine size and max ammo count, the largest of all available weapons *Good damage per shot *Above average threat levels and extreme rate of fire allows it to suppress incoming enemies in short order *Can be modded for excellent recoil control * Muscle perk deck bonuses work for an excellent panic spread. Cons: *No sight, even the aiming "zoom" is nominal at best *The low accuracy and high recoil stats requires the user to stand still to fire with anything resembling a modicum of accuracy, more so than any other weapon in the game *Horrible base accuracy, made even worse when modified for maximum stability *Small mod pool and mods do very little to alleviate the weapon's glaring shortcomings *Cannot pick up ammunition drops, relying heavily on ammo bags *Twice as heavy as regular LMGs by default *Very slow reload while incapable of performing a tactical magazine change *Extreme recoil during protracted firing *Abysmal concealment total that cannot be effectively enhanced Tips *Equip a laser sight to help with aiming. *As with most LMGs, the Minigun's recoil brings the weapon muzzle up and to the right, so aiming low and to the left deliberately can help compensate for this. It is possible to "brace" the weapon by pulling one's aim downwards and to the left during a long burst to counteract the recoil. *Always bring one or more ammo bags as the Minigun does not replenish any via pickups. *As it reduces walking speed even more so than LMGs, it is recommended to equip a secondary weapon to travel large distances if the minigun is not currently needed. **The cumbersome weight of the minigun can also be alleviated somewhat by weapon modifications. * It is possible to reach 26 detection risk with the Vulcan, allowing it to almost completely utilize the bonus provided by aced versions of Low Blow and Sneaky Bastard. However, that might not be the wisest choice. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Extra= |-|Gadget= Achievements *The main concerns regarding this achievement are ammunition and speed. For the best results, one should treat this attempt as a regular Rats speedrun. **The Vulcan can prove useful when defending the cooking station on Day 1 of the heist should the team choose to make meth, though it is much faster and easier to just blow the lab and run. The inability to replenish ammo via pickups for both weapons means staying will quickly become a battle of attrition, with the crew on the losing side when the cooking becomes protracted and the (already limited) resources runs low. *Acquiring this achievement is simpler than it sounds if one is playing online with a full and capable crew. If the 3-man team can tackle the heist with little trouble, the player in question can safely bring a Vulcan and HRL-7, and then stay put next to the starting vehicle. Leaving the keyboard alone is the safest option, as one may open fire by mistake and ruin the attempt. * If soloing the heist, the best route to take is towards the roof (by the ladder, left of the entrance) or the portside of the building, as those spots are not too populated or open. Going into the courtyard with the highest detection rate is simply inadvisable. It is best to bring a high damage melee weapon as it is very difficult to perform stealth takedowns with such a high detection risk. *The Vulcan's staggering rate-of-fire actually makes the acquisition of this achievement somewhat difficult without some assistance. To make life easier, one should have Mag Plus Aced and/or Bullet Storm, as the former provides extra ammunition per 1 belt and Acing the latter gives a juicy seconds of leeway. The best approach would be to Ace Bullet Storm only as Mag Plus requires extensive Technician investment, and only provides extra rounds at most (which is insignificant considering the weapon in question). It'd be easiest to do this at the Safe House as pulling it off in the middle of a firefight leaves one partially vulnerable. As soon as the player is ready, deploy an Ammo bag, then press down on the fire key and don't let go until the achievement pops. Trivia *It is based on the General Electric M134 Minigun or more specifically, the retrofitted M134D version by Dillion Aero, as evident by the belt feed delinker on the lower left side of the weapon's motor block. However, its name is a portmanteau of the M134 and and the M61 Vulcan, also by GE. In reality, the M61 Vulcan is considered a cannon due to the large 20x102mm it fires and not a machinegun, much less a "minigun". **The in-game Minigun uses the M61 Vulcan's fragmentation ammo drum as it's "magazine", despite not featuring any of said ammo type's characteristics when fired. **The real-life Minigun feeds its belt links from the left hand side through the delinker, while the in-game weapon's counterpart of the mechanism is oddly placed on the other side. **It is to be noted that, unlike portrayed in popular media, "Minigun" is not a catch-all term used to describe electronically-driven multibarreled rotary machineguns. It is used solely as the designation and name of the GE M134. **It is also exceedingly impractical, if not hazardous to use a gatling gun as a man-portable weapon platform due to their sheer weight (a real-life Minigun weighs at least 48lbs unloaded) and the extreme recoil generated from the firing can quickly shred the wielder's arms, backs and most of the upper torso's muscular system. ***In practical scenarios, no powered rotary machinegun/cannon is supplied with sufficient ammunition for a full minute of firing, due to its weight, and it is generally ill-advised to keep the trigger depressed for more than even just a few seconds. The in-game drum capacity of 750 rounds would be emptied in less than 8 seconds of continuous fire were it to be fed into a real 6,000rpm Minigun. *The player prods an enemy with the Minigun when performing a Weapon Butt melee attack. This is ill advised in reality as the impact of the hit may damage the weapon barrel's shroud and interfere with precise firing. *The in-game Minigun does not have a visible power source. This realistically prevents it from being operated as the barrels would not spin and fire. **The Minigun's barrels have a brief "spin-down" period before stopping after the fire key is released. As with many stereotypical portrayals of gatling guns, this is unrealistic (although this may be a developer oversight), as these guns are designed to keep on firing as long as a loaded chamber can still reach the top position; if one were to spin down, it will need to be empty to do so, otherwise the firing will stop immediately as the motor stops and the barrel cluster fires its last barrel of the cycle. **In contrast, the in-game Minigun is more realistic than most gatling guns or other renditions of the GE M134 in pop culture as it does not need to be spooled up prior to firing as gatling guns, especially M134s, fire when a loaded barrel reaches the topmost position without the need for momentum. This is explained by having the near-topmost barrel loaded with ammo from the start. * Letters "GLHF" can be seen on the back of the stock handles, an abbreviation for "Good Luck, Have Fun". * The Vulcan has the highest rate of fire of any weapon in the game, at a staggering 3,000. The real M134's rate of fire can even go as high as 6,000 rounds per minute. * The gun has cables labelled Overkill Cable and Last Bullet Cable. The latter is a reference to Last Bullet, the modding community of PAYDAY 2. * The label on the left side mentions two players, namely Tatsuto and Peasemaker. The first one was added as a birthday gift. Gallery 2015-03-07_00001.jpg|In-game preview of the Minigun. Vulcan_Mod_1.jpg|Vulcan Minigun with Aerial Assault Barrel Vulcan_Mod_2.jpg|Vulcan Minigun with The Stump Barrel and I'll Take Half That Kit Category:OVERKILL Pack Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Special weapons